thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GigglingJuggernaut460/Holding The Hope: Introducing The New Faces
Alec Proctor Alec, who was the first of the two recruited members of the Lutt Sanctuary, was found by Marshall Jr and Alyssa abandoned by his old group in a sewer system. He learned the hard way of not trusting others as his old gullibility cost him his right hand when he was led into a trap set up by an enemy who once faced Garrett and his friends. He prefers his machete over any other weapons and tends to stay hidden whenever any conflicts arises. Glenn Ramsey Glenn, who was the second of the two recruited members of the Lutt Sanctuary, was rescued by Garrett and three others after getting ambushed by some bandits. He tends to weird people out due to himself being a convicted murderer pre-apocalypse. He has feelings for Ellie due to her similar traits to his, but she doesn't share the same to Glenn. Jenny Yantis The leader of a three-person group, Jenny has always relied on her two friends to assistance. She knows the basic and advanced skills of guarding her friends and her own self, as she once was a US border patrol officer. She has the mutual hatred towards the Mortimer Village as Garrett, but she still hopes for a peaceful reunion with her old friend, Sierra, once the animosity dies down. Sierra Oberson The leader of the Mortimer Village, she holds a bad reputation of forcing newcomers to do slave-like work and holds 6-month-length sacrifices involving newborn children. She remains hostile towards the Lutt Sanctuary as all negotiations has failed due to Sierra's refusal to end her barbaric traditions as a war appears to be brewing. Sierra serves as the secondary antagonist of Volume 1. Lisa The notorious leader of The Whisperers, Lisa tends to make sure she and her fellow survivors takes down the wandering survivors in their viewpoint. She adopted a young man as her own child, but the man, Kenneth, was forcefully taken from his family, who were massacred by The Whisperers. Lisa serves as the primary antagonist of Volume 1. Kenneth A captive and the seemingly adopted son of Lisa, Kenneth has attempted many times to flee from The Whisperers, but all attempts failed with him suffering physical, mental, and sexual abuse from a few other whisperers. He vows once and for all to make a final stance to flee or to fight to the death when the moment is right for him. Jackson Hanno The first person to survive a zombie bite without amputation, Jackson holds to his knowledge of herbs and natural medicine to himself and his journal. Once a medicine man for an old community, Jackson would gather plants and herbs from across the southern US and northern Mexico to use to make natural medication. The only thing he has refused to admit is that it was a cauterization that saved him from the infection and not the medicine. He holds a vital part towards the road to the cure and must be kept alive at all cost. Category:Blog posts